Pixelmon Adventure
by SkullusRaven
Summary: My first fanfic there shall be some swearing and maybe lemons but probably nawt but just in case i rated it M. Includes Pixelmon(obvious) Mob talker and a lot of tech mods
1. A First Pixelmon

**ermahgerd ****thjs is my first fanfic...i hope it goes well**

**Skullus' POV**  
"It's a sunny day, I just turned 15 three days ago, and i'm ready for my first pixelmon."I said to myself. I get my only masterball that I got as a kid for getting a first pixelmon out of my desk."I have to be careful because I know the only pixelmon I want as a starter." I say to myself. I run up to a lake searching around. I only found goldeens and magikarps. I run to the ocean as fast as i could and when I got there I found it. "MASTERBALL GO" I yelled happily. I was happy I finally found it and I decided to see if he likes me alot before I leave him in the master ball for a while longer."SQUIRTLE GO" I yelled. When I saw him again I noticed he wasn't an ordinary squirtle.

**Next Chapter i may make the story a bit longer also plz tell me if you liked it ill give u a cookie if you be truthful. ;w;**

**Sorry it's so short i got lazy but next chapter ill be putting someone you all know from a certain mod in.**


	2. New Friends

**Hey guys i finally made chapter 2 this chapter someone from a certain mod will be joining skullus on his adventure! LEZ GO**

**Skullus POV**  
"What the..."I said to myself. It turns out that the squirtle is a shiny! When i put the squirtle back in his master ball and left i felt like i was being watched. "I know your there." Skullus said. Skullus then hears a thump and sees a creeper but its no normal creeper its a human one! "Woah a human mob!"Skullus said while running over to the female human creeper. "My name's Skullus whats yours? Dont worry i wont hurt you at all im not that kind of person."I said as i smiled. "My name is Cupa" Cupa said to Skullus looking scared and nervous. I noticed she was scared of me it's probably because of my nasod arm(elsword reference there lol). "I wont hurt you Cup- How about you join me on my adventure around the world?" I said with a trusting smile and she trusted me and followed. "By the way this is Squirtle" I said as i threw the master ball. When Cupa saw it her eyes widened and she ran over and hugged it and Squirt hugged her back knowing she's not a threat. "It's so adorable!" Cupa said while hugging we both see a flamethrower attack coming right towards Squirtle and Cupa. "SQUIRTLE USE WATER GUN" I yelled as i grabbed Cupa and jumped out of the way of the clash. "Whats going on?" Cupa asked looking scared. A charmander is trying to flamethrower it. I take out an ultra ball i made myself out. "SQUIRTLE GET OUT OF THE CLASH AND SHOOT HIM FROM THE SIDE!" I yelled with my ultra ball runs to the side and uses water gun and it weakens the charmander. "ULTRA BALL GO!" I say as i throw the ultra ball at the charmander. Cupa is scared that i hurt it too much but then she looked scared when the ultra ball hit and it went in the ultra ball. I wait and wait and wait and it... "CAPTURED!" I yelled in happyness. "Hey Squirtle you have 2 new friends!" I say smiling. Cupa is standing there looking worried. "Cupa the charmander is fine trust me. Now are you sure you want to come with me on my adventure?" I said and asked. "Yes" Cupa said smiling. "THEN LETS GO" I yelled smiling. We start brunning into a forest looking for pixelmon.

**Finally it's a longer chapter anyways cupa is finally added and on august 2nd ill add a friend's OC as a Gym Leader.**

**So WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER NO ONE KNOWS YET NOT EVEN ME so what did you think ill give you 3 trillion cookies if you be truthful. ;w;**


	3. Rocky Raider

**Derp idk GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!**

**Cupa POV**  
It has been a day and a half since I joined Skullus in his seems odd ever since yesterday when he caught charmander. "Are you okay Skullus?" I asked. He looked at me with shadows over his eyes because of where his hair is. He looks up and looks mad. "Is he mad at me? what did I do?" I said in my mind. "I'm fine..."Skullus said as he turned back around and started continuing throughout the forest with cupa. We come to a stop in a giant circle clearing.

**Skullus POV**  
I hear a sound coming from my right then left then in front of me. "Whos there?!" I asked while taking out my Squirtle i saw something jump at me then everything was black surely i got knocked i woke up i saw a geodude searching though my stuff.I let Squirtle out of his master ball to fight. "SQUIRTLE USE WATER GUN!" I that happened the geodude was weakened so i used my last normal pokeball i had on it and it worked and now i have a new pixelmon and im one step closer to being the it happened...

**Hi this is chapter 3 as you can see but sorry if its a lil short i got lazy again cause i just got home XP.**  
**What you think? If you be thruthful ill give you a pie.**


	4. M!

**Sorry for the lack of chapters my friend was suppose to be in this story so i waited until he got back from Texas and we ran out of ideas so yeah anyways lez go…**

**Skullus' POV**

I heard a roar once i picked up all my stuff and put it back in my pack and i saw a pair of eyes in the bushes."WHO'S THERE?!" I yelled towards the eyes as they closed. I then heard a voice of someone that I definitely knew from somewhere…

**M's POV**

I was walking through the forest when I stumbled upon a person in a white coat with a long sleeve over his left arm**,** and a girl with a creeper outfit. "Are you two okay?" I said worried. I quickly hurried to their aid. "Wait I know you from somewhere…" I said while thinking. "I met you as a kid remember?" Skullus said with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah! Your name is Skullus I remember you wanted to challenge me when you got a pokemon!" I said happily. "Um who's he?" Cupa says as she holds on to my left arm. "He's Gym Leader M!" Skullus said as he smiled.

**Sorry that it's short I didn't have enough time to get a big one in but yeah I giv u a cookie jar and a pizza form the oven and the new addition 3.14! (Pi)**


End file.
